<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>每秒9.8公尺 by fallwhale</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22512361">每秒9.8公尺</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallwhale/pseuds/fallwhale'>fallwhale</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Velvet (K-pop Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:34:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22512361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallwhale/pseuds/fallwhale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>不在乎　對或錯　傻過頭<br/>我只要　與你永遠擁抱－－每秒 9.8 公尺 　by.黃小楨</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi, seulrene - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>師生設定</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　原來她笑起來這麼可愛，我第一次見她這麼笑著；這樣對另外一個人笑著。如此開懷、沒有顧忌。在尋常假日的午後，適合出遊的天氣。把時光分享給喜歡的人，就是所謂日常的幸福吧。去什麼地方也無所謂，重要的是身邊的人，不是嗎？</p>
<p>　　在旁人眼裡會怎麼解讀她們的關係呢？不管是誰看到，前面都會加上感情融洽或是幸福洋溢這類的形容詞吧。我也希望我能夠可以，但想說出口的話和我的腳步都遲疑了。因為我看清楚那個讓她洋溢著寵溺笑容的人。</p>
<p>　　在旁人眼裡會怎麼解讀她們的關係呢？姐妹？直覺來說都會這麼覺得的吧。情侶？嗯⋯看著她們互望的眼神、親暱的肢體接觸，這樣解讀也不無可能。這裏離我工作的地方要坐一個半小時的車。誰都不想寶貴的假日休息時間還會遇到同事吧，不論是打招呼還是閒聊幾句，光是想像就讓人感到疲憊。更何況是需要解釋的情況，不是嗎？</p>
<p>　　於是我轉身離開，假裝什麼事都沒有發生，假裝我什麼都沒有看到。</p>
<p>　　我們在學校再見吧，我在心裡說給她們聽。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　＊</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　朴秀榮伸了個懶腰，從口中嘆出的白氣，和天花板融在一起。為顯專業，她工作的地方牆被刷得白亮，連她身上的白大褂都給人權威感，十分符合她的工作形象。可她只覺得無趣。為了工作需要，她犧牲了彩度。只能在指甲上滿足她叛逆的少女心。得再去做指甲了，朴秀榮想。</p>
<p>　　位在行政大樓一樓走廊最底的醫護室，隱隱約約地傳進了腳步聲與喧鬧聲，稍早的下課鐘已經宣告毛頭小鬼們一天的結束，而她還要一個多小時，朴秀榮對著牆上的時鐘又嘆了一口氣。這時才恍然想起，自己忘了問半小時前就來這邊偷懶滑手機的同事什麼事了。</p>
<p>　　「欸，柱現，妳聖誕節那天有什麼安排嗎？」</p>
<p>　　「嗯？怎麼了嗎？」從進來打過招呼後就熟門熟路地坐下，便開始低頭掛著笑意打著訊息的裴柱現，分了一點注意力給朴秀榮，但仍沒有抬起頭。</p>
<p>　　「體育組的金老師在約聖誕聚餐，辦在附近那家新開的美式餐廳，好像蠻多人參加的，妳去嗎？」</p>
<p>　　「不會。我有約了」</p>
<p>　　「喔，男朋友嗎？」朴秀榮撐著下巴杵在桌上挑起眉，對著把她當空氣的裴柱現八卦了一句。</p>
<p>　　「說什麼呀，普通朋友啦。」裴柱現略為側著頭含著笑意送個眼刀過去。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「報告。」一名綁著高馬尾齊瀏海，穿著寬鬆外套的單眼皮少女帶著外頭的寒氣敲門走了進來。</p>
<p>　　「康瑟琪！怎麼又是妳，」朴秀榮看清少女的面貌後不耐煩地說。「妳又哪裡受傷了。」</p>
<p>　　「不是我啦，是學妹跳舞不小心扭到腳了，我來拿冰塊。」被喚作為康瑟琪的少女急忙解釋，隨即展開笑顏，對著坐在一旁的裴柱現點頭輕聲招呼：「裴老師好。」</p>
<p>　　裴柱現本就掛著的笑意，因康瑟琪乖巧的模樣，嘴角又往上走了幾分。瞄了眼時鐘喊道：「欸我要走了，還有好多作業要改。」</p>
<p>　　正打開冰箱拿冰塊袋的朴秀榮沒有回頭，只喊了聲掰。康瑟琪見朴秀榮把冰塊袋拿出後，趕緊上前去接，飛快地說著：「謝謝朴醫生，那我也走了。」康瑟琪的眼睛和腳步就緊跟著裴柱現一起離開了醫護室。就連耳朵也不留給朴秀榮。朴秀榮喊著：要登記啊！都沒聽見，自然後面那句臭小鬼也沒被接收到。</p>
<p>　　算了，我是成熟的大人了，不跟小鬼頭計較。朴秀榮做了幾次深呼吸，試著安撫自己。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　＊</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　接近年末的校園，充滿著節慶的氛圍，讓身在之中的學生們更加興奮躁動著。放學後，校園更充滿了生命力，各個社團佔據在校園各處活動著；站在階梯上練習大合刷的吉他社、在廣場列隊著操著槍法的儀隊女孩們、空中還迴盪著從樓上廣場傳來康輔社喊口號的聲響。剛從廁所出來的朴秀榮，沒有馬上回到醫護室，反而穿著她的白大褂，就這樣在校園散起步來。</p>
<p>　　這些此起彼落的聲音、經過她身邊的招呼聲，都讓她感受到人類生氣蓬勃的活力，一點都不想回到她那冰冷冷、毫無生趣的醫護室。每當朴秀榮回來打開自個兒醫護室的門，都覺得來到另外一個世界，與社會隔絕的孤島。心裏又冷卻了幾度，朴秀榮椅子都還沒坐暖，門又被打開，寒風灌了進來連同朝氣十足的聲音吹往朴秀榮的臉上。</p>
<p>　　「Hi，Dr.朴。」</p>
<p>　　「怎麼又是妳，」朴秀榮皺起眉無奈地說著。「欸康瑟琪妳一天到底要來醫護室幾次，妳再這樣，我都要以為妳對我有意思了。」</p>
<p>　　「妳妳妳，妳不要亂說！我一點都不喜歡妳的！是真的不舒服才來的，不要亂說！」</p>
<p>　　「嘖，那妳又怎麼了？」</p>
<p>　　「我後背有些不舒服。」</p>
<p>　　「去趴著，待會我看看。」朴秀榮擺手，指了位在左邊的床，又低頭繼續手頭上的工作。</p>
<p>　　康瑟琪脫下外套，順手把手機放在床邊桌上，乖乖地趴著等朴秀榮。做了一個段落後，朴秀榮才起身幫康瑟琪進行觸診。</p>
<p>　　「肌肉有些緊，有好好拉伸收操嗎？」朴秀榮雙手順著肌群一吋吋地按著康瑟琪的背腰。</p>
<p>　　「有啊⋯啊啊啊！痛。」</p>
<p>　　「會痛就要休息啊。」</p>
<p>　　「成發剩沒幾天了，不能鬆懈。這次老師還幫我排了獨舞，我待會還得回去加緊練習。」</p>
<p>　　「年輕真好啊，真能這樣折騰。」</p>
<p>　　「妳要來看嗎？」康瑟琪艱難地轉著頭看向朴秀榮問。「妳再不來看，以後也看不到了。」</p>
<p>　　「為什麼？」朴秀榮停下手上的動作。</p>
<p>　　「我要升三年級啦，這是最後一場演出了。妳不來嗎？」</p>
<p>　　「再看看吧，我誰都不熟，去了多無聊。」朴秀榮接著繼續幫康瑟琪推揉著。</p>
<p>　　「那妳可以跟裴老師一起。」</p>
<p>　　「她會去？她沒有事要忙嗎？」</p>
<p>　　「她說她會去的，她答應我了。」</p>
<p>　　「妳都這樣到處求關愛嗎？」</p>
<p>　　「說什麼，才沒有好嗎？我可是很專一的。」康瑟琪想轉身支起身子反駁，被朴秀榮壓了回去。</p>
<p>　　「嘖，毫無說服力。欸妳好好趴著，幫妳熱敷下，這只能緩解。妳有空要去給復健科看診，妳再這樣操下去，身體遲早會被妳弄壞。」</p>
<p>　　「我知道啦，這場很重要，我不想搞砸。」</p>
<p>　　朴秀榮拿著裝好熱水的熱敷袋，掀起康瑟琪的衣服，墊著毛巾放在她的後背上說：「比妳身體健康還重要？」</p>
<p>　　「嗯，因為有人會來看我。」說完，康瑟琪心裡想著那個人嘴角忍不住地上揚。</p>
<p>　　「年輕真好啊，等妳到我這個年紀，休假只想賴在家，身體健康最重要。」</p>
<p>　　「是這樣嗎？」康瑟琪皺起眉頭，微微歪起頭喃喃自語著。「難怪她都不喜歡出門⋯⋯」</p>
<p>　　朴秀榮走去她的辦公桌拿登記簿，沒有聽清康瑟琪的後半句話。</p>
<p>　　「拿去，自己寫。」朴秀榮把登記簿還有筆一起塞給康瑟琪，站在一旁等待。此時放置在桌上的手機螢幕因為訊息跳出而亮起。朴秀榮無意識地看了過去。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>　　【炒年糕】：妳會練得很晚嗎？</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>　　【炒年糕】：我有事要先走，妳沒關係吧？</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　比起訊息更吸引著她多看幾眼的是鎖屏圖案；兩張夾在鐵架上應景的聖誕老人。一個是有著心型唇的小偷老人，一個則像是喝醉的。怪可愛的，朴秀榮想。</p>
<p>　　「這是妳畫的嗎？」</p>
<p>　　康瑟琪回過頭，順著朴秀榮手指的方向，目光最後落在她自己手機螢幕上，康瑟琪一臉得意的說：「對啊，可愛吧。可惜臉畫得有點黃了。」</p>
<p>　　「那另外一張像小偷的呢？」</p>
<p>　　「喔⋯⋯」康瑟琪回想起那天，把自己笑得眼睛都要看不見了，語氣還流露了那天的甜膩心情。「是我一個很好的朋友畫的。我們聖誕節的時候一起畫的。」</p>
<p>　　螢幕暗了，康瑟琪伸手又把螢幕摁亮。「畫留在她家，我拍起來設為鎖屏，當作紀念。」</p>
<p>　　朴秀榮不多在意地點點頭附和，囑咐著康瑟琪五分鐘後在把熱水袋拿起來。康瑟琪應了聲好，解鎖了手機回起訊息。</p>
<p>　　康瑟琪在走之前不忘再三邀約朴秀榮去看她表演。被康瑟琪煩到不行，只好先應下來說裴柱現去，我就去。才讓康瑟琪心滿意足地離開。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　＊</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　幾天後，到了朴秀榮兌現約定的日子。搭乘電梯前往禮堂的時候，朴秀榮想著一年又要過去了，細數今年和往年倒是沒有什麼不一樣的地方，不過多虧康瑟琪那個自來熟，雖然來得太頻繁，增添她的工作量，倒也為她的生活注入一些生氣，也不算太糟。就當作回禮吧。才剛踏出電梯，走廊的另一頭就傳來震耳欲聾的歡呼聲，雄偉壯麗的音樂搭配整齊劃一的踏地聲，不用看也能聽出是重點社團樂儀隊的演出。朴秀榮來到門口後由著社聯會的學生從後頭繞去前方的老師座位區。準時到的裴柱現早就坐定，專注地看著表演，樂聲混著歡呼聲沒讓她注意到朴秀榮落坐在她隔壁。</p>
<p>　　「什麼呀。舞蹈社壓軸啊，我來早了。」朴秀榮看著貼在牆上的演出順序表，不滿地提高音量抱怨著。</p>
<p>　　「喔，來啦。」裴柱現招呼了一聲，又專心地看起表演。</p>
<p>　　並不是每個社團演出都能吸引朴秀榮的注意力，每表演完一個她就看著順序表數著還要幾個才會到舞蹈社。才剛坐下，就想走了的朴秀榮，能坐到現在真的是給康瑟琪很大的面子了，要是她膽敢表演得不合我意，絕對會封鎖康瑟琪再踏進她的醫護室。</p>
<p>　　「終於，迎向今日的最高潮！讓我們掌聲加尖叫歡迎舞、蹈、社的表演！」主持人難掩興奮地介紹，隨著紅幕拉開，場燈一暗，舞台燈亮起，底下舉著應援板、拿著手機和相機的眾多男女同學已經按耐不住放肆地扯開嗓子嘶吼。</p>
<p>　　「瑟琪學姊！！！」</p>
<p>　　「瑟琪呀！！！」</p>
<p>　　「學姊好帥！！！」</p>
<p>　　「啊啊啊啊！！！」</p>
<p>　　台上瀰漫著乾冰增添了迷幻的氛圍，聚光燈收束在舞台的正中央，在光源下站著的是一襲修身黑西裝背對著觀眾，仍能散發出強大舞台宰制力的舞蹈社Ace。</p>
<p>　　那是⋯康瑟琪？朴秀榮驚訝地合不攏嘴，轉頭過去想和裴柱現確認，卻看見裴柱現咬著嘴唇，眼睛緊盯著舞台上的人，無法分神。朴秀榮在裴柱現眼裡瞧見有一股近乎愛慕的情感流轉著。正想貼近探究的朴秀榮，注意力被隨即響起的音樂聲和尖叫聲給打斷，而後望向舞台。</p>
<p>　　舞蹈社Ace舞動著，將動作精準地壓在音樂裡每顆重音上，一個節制不失力度又流暢的轉身，讓台下的人看清了面目，不絕於耳的尖叫聲又拔尖了幾度音。上了眼妝、抹了紅唇的康瑟琪褪去了學生味，染上了成年的魅惑又成熟氣息。她跟著歌詞無聲地哼唱，眼神游離在眾人之間，直到鎖定獵物，隨著走位逐步靠前，時而咬唇、時而舔唇，勾起嘴角的壞笑，只為牽引著獵物的心跳。</p>
<p>　　朴秀榮吞了一口沫，很難相信此刻站在台上是她認識僅僅只有高中生年紀的康瑟琪。身著西裝一股禁欲氣息撲面而來，若有似無的挑逗，踏著重音隱匿在每個wave裡，鼓譟著底下人的心跳。</p>
<p>　　由康瑟琪撕裂舞台的開場沒多久後，在一個過場其他社員也隨著音樂踏著節拍走進來合舞，但誰都沒有辦法將目光從康瑟琪身上移開，彷彿此刻仍是康瑟琪獨佔著舞台，力度和舞感在旁人一同合舞後更能感受到差距，其他人像是如伴舞般只為多增添一些氣勢而存在。過肩的黑長髮隨著ending pose，披散在臉上，康瑟琪一手撩髮撥開，更撥撩著底下男男女女的心，又掀起一波尖叫聲。她起伏的胸膛反饋了維持整首高強度、高精準的難度。康瑟琪用精湛的舞技將全場的心情帶往最高點。紅幕拉上，場燈亮起，主持人走了出來進行謝幕收尾，各班同學歡鬧地逐步離場。</p>
<p>　　還沒從康瑟琪帶來的震撼醒過來的朴秀榮和裴柱現仍坐在位置上，朴秀榮想和裴柱現說什麼，便轉頭過去。只見裴柱現仍痴望著舞台，手中緊攥著衣襬，胸膛也如同康瑟琪一般起伏著，面起潮紅。</p>
<p>　　「柱現、柱現，」朴秀榮調笑地抬手在裴柱現眼前揮呀揮。「被康瑟琪迷住了嗎？」</p>
<p>　　「別亂說。」裴柱現眨了眨眼，抬手拍掉晃花她雙眼的手。</p>
<p>　　裴柱現趕緊調整呼吸，裝作不經意地整理衣裳，眼神卻又忍不住地飄向舞台側邊的樓梯口。</p>
<p>　　「是我太久沒有參加這種活動了嗎？」朴秀榮看著不遠處的人潮感嘆著。「怎麼搞得像偶像接機一樣。」</p>
<p>　　方才舉著應援板和手機的同學們全堵在樓梯口，等待舞蹈社的退場，待康瑟琪現身後，又引起一陣驚呼。康瑟琪的名字被此起彼落地呼喚著。</p>
<p>　　「妳有沒有覺得康瑟琪一直往這邊看啊？」</p>
<p>　　「有⋯有嗎？沒有吧？」</p>
<p>　　「嘖嘖嘖，」朴秀榮搖起頭，「這個康瑟琪，說什麼不喜歡我，結果還不是一直朝這邊放電。」</p>
<p>　　「朴醫生是被電傻了嗎？」</p>
<p>　　「不過說真的，她跳成這樣真的蠻令人心動的，她的話我也是可以啦。只不過可惜了這苗子還太嫩了，再長大些姐姐我再採收吧。」</p>
<p>　　裴柱現目光移不開那站在不遠處的焦點人物上，轟鳴大作的心跳聲讓她聽不見朴秀榮的話。那人成熟認真的模樣第一次看見，讓她不經開始想像起未來的模樣。</p>
<p>　　「怎麼樣？柱現也想收嗎？看妳笑得。」</p>
<p>　　「欸說什麼呢。」朴秀榮的聲音打斷裴柱現的幻念，才發現自己嘴角上揚得不自覺，心底一陣驚慌，泯起了嘴唇。</p>
<p>　　「哎，我們還得排隊呢，說不定等不到長大就被拔走了。她上次還跟我說有人會來看她，就笑得跟傻瓜一樣。」</p>
<p>　　裴柱現愣了一下，沒聽說過還有誰會來看她。</p>
<p>　　「怎麼啦妳這個表情，不要失望啊，」朴秀榮拍著裴柱現的肩膀繼續說。「妳去跟她們說一聲。敬老尊賢、尊師重道，馬上讓您插個隊，插旗佔地。」</p>
<p>　　「妳到底在說什麼啦，妳戲演完了沒有，要排妳自己去排，不要亂說！」</p>
<p>　　「哎，又一個口是心非的傢伙。」</p>
<p>　　「呀，朴秀榮！」</p>
<p>　　她們在原位多等了一會，看著人潮散去得差不多也起身離開，而堵在樓梯口的人潮未有散開之勢。裴柱現經過的時候放慢了腳步，往圍了好幾圈的人牆裡頭看去。只能從人群的間隙裡窺見被簇擁著在中間拍照的康瑟琪；人氣鼎旺著被輪番要求合照。而康瑟琪來者不拒，和善又親切地擺起各種pose。跟在裴柱現身後的朴秀榮，望著這堵堅實的人牆再度感嘆道：「這小鬼真的是不得了。」</p>
<p>　　是啊。她真的太好了。裴柱現在心裡低語著，別過頭邁開腳步離開，不想讓人察覺，也不讓自己往心裡去，那在她眼底閃過的落寞。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　＊</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　結束了好幾輪的合照，禮堂的人都走得差不多了，只剩自家社團還有一些跟在她們身邊的學生們。康瑟琪聽著他們不絕於耳的讚嘆，一直保持微笑著感謝，卻感覺不到任何滿足的心情。康瑟琪跟著眾人的腳步回到了社辦，脱到一半西裝外套的手遲疑了。康瑟琪穿了回去，從書包拿出手機點開聊天頁面，戳進設為我的最愛的頭像，敲打著幾個字，而後望眼欲穿地等著，卻始終沒等到回覆。被社長催促著好幾次趕緊換衣去，康瑟琪才不捨地放下手機。脫去西裝外套，拿起運動服去廁所更換。</p>
<p>　　後來康瑟琪隨著社團前往燒肉店辦慶功宴，大家仍興奮地討論著今天的演出，康瑟琪沒有什麼興致，只是時不時翻出手機查看訊息。一直沒有新的訊息進來，康瑟琪的心情又黯淡了下去，眼前的肉看來再怎麼好吃，放進口中都食之無味。康瑟琪再次拿起手機查看，訊息的最底仍是她自己的頭像。</p>
<p>　　同行的夥伴們仍不吝惜地在席間稱讚康瑟琪的舞技是如何讓底下的尖叫聲掀翻了禮堂的屋頂。但康瑟琪心中的失落如同那些尖叫聲般吵雜著。她一直沒有等到那個人的回覆，就算全世界誇她，沒有那個人的一句話，康瑟琪仍覺得她什麼都不是。</p>
<p>　　稀裡糊塗地吃完晚餐的康瑟琪，拒絕了續攤的邀約。她獨自一人走在回家的路上，拿出手機查看，依舊沒有回音。她越發著急，胡思亂想了起來，她往家裡撥了通電話，在結束通話後，邁開腳步往反方向跑去。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　＊</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　坐在床上塗著乳液的裴柱現，想著今天的事、還有從稍早就一直傳訊息進來的人。她每則都看到了，卻一則都沒有回。被人牆隔絕在外的她，她們之間的距離，好像本該就是如此。裴柱現遲疑了，自顧自地為這段不明朗的關係鬆開了油門，減緩了原有的速度。只是明天該怎麼辦？該怎麼面對她？明天再說吧。而她的門鈴卻在不該響起的時間響起了，疑惑著的裴柱現透過貓眼看清來人後急忙打開門。</p>
<p>　　「妳怎麼—」</p>
<p>　　「我好想妳。」門一打開，康瑟琪就撲進那人的懷裡，收緊手臂地說道。「想趕快見到妳。」</p>
<p>　　康瑟琪今晚累積的不滿只要一個擁抱就能抵消，只要是她的，只要是裴柱現的。還來不及反應過來的裴柱現，就被滿溢出來的眷戀緊緊地將她包裹。裴柱現艱難地關起門後，撫著懷裡人的背，仍未能紓解她的鬱悶。康瑟琪在溫暖的懷裡蹭了蹭，滿懷委屈地抬起頭：「妳怎麼不回我訊息？」</p>
<p>　　「我⋯我在忙啊。」</p>
<p>　　「是嗎？」康瑟琪悶聲地抱怨。「妳走得好快，我還想跟妳合照的。」</p>
<p>　　裴柱現回抱康瑟琪沒有回答，她當時要是為如此魅惑人心的康瑟琪留下，肯定會抵不過內心那些叫囂鼓譟的聲音，把人擄走，做出無法挽回的舉動。而那是她現在絕不允許的。</p>
<p>　　「妳這時間沒回家，爸媽會擔心的。」</p>
<p>　　「說好了，睡朋友家。」</p>
<p>　　「古靈精怪的。」</p>
<p>　　「我今天跳得好嗎？」</p>
<p>　　裴柱現看著懷裡小心翼翼地撒嬌求關愛的康瑟琪，可愛到讓她心裏起了歹念，想要捉弄一下。</p>
<p>　　「很好啊，看看台下多少人為妳瘋狂，連朴秀榮都要把妳給收走了。要多好有多好。」裴柱現鬆開手，輕推開了康瑟琪，往房裡走去。</p>
<p>　　「哎呦，就叫她不要亂說了！」康瑟琪慌張地攔下裴柱現。</p>
<p>　　「我不喜歡她的，也不喜歡那些人。妳知道的呀⋯我只看妳⋯」</p>
<p>　　「哼是嗎？」</p>
<p>　　「不管！我要獎勵。妳答應我的！」</p>
<p>　　「妳要做什麼？康瑟琪妳不要過來⋯呀！」</p>
<p>　　好不容易掙脫康瑟琪的擁抱，玩鬧了一番，才哄好她去洗澡。裴柱現打開衣櫥挑著幾件寬鬆的衣服，在康瑟琪的身前比試著，往她懷裡塞了合適的衣物後，便推著她進去浴室。</p>
<p>　　「這是沐浴乳、洗髮乳，卸妝的話⋯妳可以用這個，妳應該—」裴柱現感覺到衣襬被輕輕地拉扯著，一回頭就跌進康瑟琪尚未褪去眼妝，那飽滿黏膩、濃稠情感的鳳眼裡。</p>
<p>　　「怎麼了？」裴柱現警覺著不妙，強裝鎮定。</p>
<p>　　康瑟琪朝她逼近，她渴求的眼神燒燙著她目光所及的每一處。</p>
<p>　　「⋯⋯要⋯⋯一起洗嗎？」</p>
<p>　　裴柱現被盯得全身無一不燥熱著，心底那名為慾望的聲音又趁機鼓吹。那充滿暗示的勾引，只要踏出去，她們就會一同墜落。不管康瑟琪是有意無心，都不行，還不行。趁理智斷線前，裴柱現趕緊退出浴室。</p>
<p>　　「說什麼呢，趕緊洗。」不敢多看康瑟琪，就把門給關起。裴柱現緊握著門把，深怕裡頭那人衝動地把門打開。過沒多久，聽見裡頭傳來水聲，裴柱現才鬆開了手，她的手上滲出一層冷汗。裴柱現失重地癱坐在沙發上，整間房子縈繞著從浴室傳岀的水聲。她閉起眼，腦袋逕自回放了康瑟琪在舞台上的模樣。那雙誘人又深邃的鳳眼會看穿她的慾望，那蜜嗓會在耳邊輕喚她的名字，而她會俯臣在她接下來的每一句話裡，接下來那骨節分明又細長的手指會探進深處，勾出她洶湧的慾望，讓她一次又一次，把她自己送出去，就算支離破碎也無所謂，只要是她。裴柱現吞了一口沫，舔舐了乾燥的唇瓣，仍無法緩解她的渴。她覺得自己是一顆蘋果，而康瑟琪是那該死的地心引力，一再引誘著自己砸在她的身上。可該如何渡過今晚？她頭一次後悔讓康瑟琪留下。裴柱現起身打開冰箱灌了好幾口冰水，強行將自己冷卻下來。</p>
<p>　　洗完澡出來的康瑟琪已卸下妝容，又回到天真無害的孩子臉。康瑟琪憨憨地笑著對裴柱現說：「我洗好了。」裴柱現苦笑著，先前那個具有侵略性的康瑟琪已經消失得不留一點痕跡。彷彿只是她內心慾望的映照而已。再次察覺到她們之間的差距，不由得讓她消沈幾分。</p>
<p>　　裴柱現關掉所有的燈，爬上一旁躺著康瑟琪的床。裴柱現不願再想，只想抱著康瑟琪，好好地享受她的溫度入睡。但康瑟琪仍在為那句因鬼迷心竅而說出的話失落著。都怪裴柱現太好了。她是她頭頂上的那片天。裴柱現對她的溫柔都落在康瑟琪的心上。這些溫柔不但生根還長出莖蔓，穿過雲層，來到裴柱現的所在。而康瑟琪都會循著莖蔓悄悄地爬上去，想要從裴柱現身上得到更多。可是當裴柱現發現後，她只要輕輕一揮，莖蔓盡斷，而她又會跌落回去她的世界。她不氣餒，而裴柱現也既往不咎，幾次下來，可康瑟琪這次真的是跌得疼了。</p>
<p>　　她的初戀、她的第一次都會是那個人的。只要她要，她就會給；就算她不要，她也想塞到她手裡。裴柱現是她頭頂上的那片天。那片天，距離她太遠。她伸長了手、墊起腳尖都觸摸不到。只有當裴柱現靠近，她才能擁抱得到。康瑟琪忍不住地想要觸碰，她謹慎又緩慢地伸出食指，覆上裴柱現眉毛，輕輕地描繪，再來順著她的鼻樑滑下，最後停在距離唇瓣幾毫米之上，康瑟琪猶疑了一下，最後仍輕壓上去，在她的唇瓣上摩挲著。</p>
<p>　　「還不睡嗎？」</p>
<p>　　「不想睡。」</p>
<p>　　「明天還要早起，睡吧。」</p>
<p>　　裴柱現往康瑟琪挪得更近些，將她擁得更緊。正當裴柱現以為康瑟琪乖巧地睡去時，卻感覺到康瑟琪在她懷裡抽咽著。</p>
<p>　　「我喜歡妳。」</p>
<p>　　「嗯。」</p>
<p>　　「很喜歡⋯很喜歡妳⋯」</p>
<p>　　「我知道。」</p>
<p>　　康瑟琪心裡有很多話想說、有滿腹的心思想要傾訴，她甚至想把自己剖開，好讓裴柱現可以看到她內心滿懷對她的戀慕。可是那些心思到了嘴邊都只剩喜歡。她只能反覆地說著。她喜歡的那個人很聰明。她一定會知道的。她喜歡的人太美好，而她太渺小。她的害怕不安過於巨大將她啃噬，只剩碎片，她找不到自己。更害怕那個人看不到自己。</p>
<p>　　「康瑟琪。」裴柱現喚了她一聲，她抬起頭，接著，眼尾就貼上一股柔軟，來自她剛剛觸摸著的唇瓣，裴柱現將她的眼淚帶走了。康瑟琪在她的眼裡看見自己的輪廓。那輪廓漸漸清晰並放大了。</p>
<p>　　她喜歡的人吻了她。她不再用指腹去描繪，而是用她的嘴唇解讀。她將自己的靈魂交付出去。</p>
<p>　　「睡吧。」</p>
<p>　　康瑟琪爬上了莖蔓，穿過了雲層，來到裴柱現的所在，在她懷裡閉了眼，睡下。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 渡</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　結束了成發，新的一年開始了。</p>
<p>　　康瑟琪放學後還是會去社辦串門子，吃著學校福利社賣的炒年糕坐在鏡子前，看著學弟妹練習，時而跟社員打屁聊天、時而帶著準備接幹的學妹一同教學。然後等待一則訊息把她領回家。</p>
<p>　　康瑟琪斜背著書包，不遠也不近地跟在裴柱現後面，維持這樣的距離，一前一後走到公車站去搭車。通常她會等待裴柱現先入座，再挑側後方的位置坐下，裴柱現曾問她為什麼總是坐她後面，她說，這樣我才能偷看妳。</p>
<p>　　她們會在同一站下車，裴柱現仍會走在前方，直到再也沒有人經過她們，康瑟琪就會從後頭跑到裴柱現身旁，牽住她的手，十指緊扣，一起回到裴柱現的家。</p>
<p>　　關上門後，世界會被鎖在另一邊，那些身份、還有標籤，也許有人會稱之道德，抑或善惡。這些東西不會跟著進門。不管是誰，已經抑制了整日的思念，總會有個人先黏上對方的唇，難分難捨也不會有滿足的一刻。耽溺著彼此滾燙的津液裡，如水如乳相融進迷戀的漩渦裡，直到氧氣用盡才破出水面大口呼吸著，兩個溺水的人如重獲新生般相視而笑，時間才又轉動了起來。</p>
<p>　　她們一起渡過了相伴以來彼此的第一個生日。可要到遙遠的後來，康瑟琪才懂得，僅僅只是陪伴，對她們來說就是最美好的禮物。而彼此的陪伴，讓一件無趣的小事，都能變成別具意義的紀念。可現在的她仍需要透過一個吻的溫熱，去維持並確認自身的存在。也才能在孤身回家的途中避免寂涼的氣息上身。</p>
<p>　　日復一日，康瑟琪以為就是永遠。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
　　＊</p>
<p><br/>
　　再過一個禮拜多就是期末考了，體育老師允許他們可以帶書自習。於是孫勝完拿著英文課本在康瑟琪身旁操著過於標準的口音背著單字。她們一同坐在籃球場旁的長型階梯椅上，康瑟琪展開腳舒服地坐著，她看了眼孫勝完，再看看其他拿著習題練習的同學。康瑟琪仰頭望著頭頂上那片天，又想起了裴柱現。想著自己其實也在解題，只是這堂課學校沒教，也不會考。她還是努力地想在這段關係拿取高分，只為看見那個人的笑容。想到她，康瑟琪揚起嘴角地笑了。</p>
<p>　　和體育老師鬥牛完的一群男學生互相打鬧著走了過來，拿起礦泉水補充水分，體育老師再投了幾顆球後也走來。</p>
<p>　　「老師怎麼樣？」坐在階梯椅上的一個女學生問。</p>
<p>　　「什麼怎麼樣？」</p>
<p>　　「老師你不是跟柱現老師告白嗎？」女學生再問。</p>
<p>
  <strong>　　什麼？</strong>
</p>
<p>　　「真的假的？」在附近聽到的一眾學生全圍過來，爭先恐後地討論了起來。</p>
<p>　　「成功了嗎？」</p>
<p>　　「從哪裡聽來的？你們也太八卦了吧。」</p>
<p>　　「有成功嗎？」</p>
<p>　　「這是私事，私事！少在那邊八卦了。」</p>
<p>　　「哈哈哈惱羞成怒了，一定沒成，小裴老師那麼多人追。」</p>
<p>　　「對呀對啊，多得可以讓她慢慢挑。前幾天我去辦公室抬講義，還看到小裴桌上有一大束玫瑰花。上面卡片還寫著，My LOVE,Bae.」</p>
<p>
  <strong>　　玫瑰花？</strong>
  <strong>⋯</strong>
  <strong>My love?</strong>
</p>
<p>　　「哇塞！真的假的啊？」</p>
<p>　　「欸，裴老師不是有戴戒指嗎？說不定早就有男朋友了。」</p>
<p>
  <strong>　　戒指？可是她說是很好的</strong>
  <strong>⋯</strong>
  <strong>朋友</strong>
  <strong>⋯</strong>
</p>
<p>　　「那有可能是我們上次看到的那個人。」</p>
<p>　　「誰呀？誰啊？」</p>
<p>
  <strong>　　誰？</strong>
</p>
<p>　　「不知道，沒見過。之前去倒垃圾經過停車場的時候，看到裴老師有說有笑地坐上一個男人的車。」</p>
<p>　　「哇！天啊！什麼時候的事啊？」</p>
<p>　　「帥嗎？帥嗎？」</p>
<p>　　「蠻久之前了耶，好像是社團成發前幾天。」</p>
<p>　　「還蠻帥的，整個臉配。」</p>
<p>
  <strong>　　【炒年糕】：我有事要先走，妳沒關係吧？</strong>
</p>
<p><br/>
　　康瑟琪再也聽不下去，越過孫勝完，跳下階梯椅，大步地走開。孫勝完不明所以，喊著也不見回應，倉促地拿著課本追了上去。孫勝完抓住康瑟琪的臂膀，雙雙停在了跑道上，後頭練跑的體育生眼見就要追撞上去趕緊避開她們並吆喝了一聲表示不悅，孫勝完揚起音量誠摯地鞠躬道歉，便拉著康瑟琪退離跑道。</p>
<p>　　「瑟琪，妳怎麼了？」孫勝完擔心地側著頭，想要看清她的表情，手裡卻傳來微微的震顫。</p>
<p>　　「妳覺得，」康瑟琪握緊拳頭地說。「裴老師⋯會喜歡怎麼樣的人？」</p>
<p>　　「嗯？裴老師嗎？」孫勝完被突如其來地一問，還沒能掌握狀況就先順著問題回應了。「應該是成熟的人吧？可以讓她依靠的人—」</p>
<p>　　「真羨慕吶⋯」康瑟琪望著那些在跑道上奔跑的學生們。</p>
<p>
  <strong>　　他們有自己的跑道，可以在檯面上光明正大地互相競爭</strong>
  <strong>⋯</strong>
  <strong>而我</strong>
  <strong>⋯</strong>
  <strong>連站上起跑線的資格也沒有，只能遠遠地當個場外觀眾。我不知道的還有多少？而我到底是—</strong>
</p>
<p>　　康瑟琪在眼淚落下前就在眼角抹掉，她想，也許早該在那時候，她就要把感情還在心裏時就抹掉，而不是說出來，最後被扔在地上。康瑟琪跑了，孫勝完追不上去，她不知道發生什麼事，沒有人知道，裴柱現也不知道。昨天還好好的，才過了一天，人跟訊息一樣石沉大海。在茫茫人海裡，失去蹤影。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　＊</p>
<p><br/>
　　朴秀榮好陣子沒看見康瑟琪了，雖然再也不用三不五時就得關照那個臭小鬼，但她的生活也失去了那麼點樂趣，想到這，那臭小鬼也還是有點好。不過那小鬼也不會比我的歐巴更有趣了。朴秀榮不再多想，打開了便當，架好手機，準備吃飯追劇時，門就被打開。正想開口招呼，卻見來人身上抑鬱著一股低氣壓漫了過來，想說的話都咽了回去。裴柱現不發一語、緊捏著手機地坐在朴秀榮身側的旋轉椅上。</p>
<p>　　不對勁。這人平常一來就笑盈盈地刷起手機把她當空氣，朴秀榮蓋起便當，想著該如何開口時，裴柱現倒是先說話了。</p>
<p>　　「如果⋯妳很在意的人，突然不回妳訊息，電話也不接，也躲著妳，會是因為什麼事？」</p>
<p>　　朴秀榮倒吸一口氣，思量著這段話訊息量有些大，大腦瞬間演了好幾場情況劇。她沒由來地感到有些不安，將身子探前謹慎地發問。</p>
<p>　　「朋友嗎？還是⋯戀人？」</p>
<p>　　「可以直接回答我嗎？」</p>
<p>　　「我總要有個依據才能切中要點吧。」</p>
<p>　　裴柱現看向朴秀榮又低下頭，欲言又止了幾次，才把話說出來。</p>
<p>　　「是⋯喜歡的人。」</p>
<p>　　朴秀榮睜大了雙眼，在心裡語速飛快地抱怨著：妳這沒良心的，什麼時候跟人好上，居然沒跟我這個好姊妹說，不但沒說，還出事了才來找我！還好妳還知道出事了要來找我！朴秀榮深吸深吐了幾回，以緩和內心過於激動的心情。接著重拾她的專業素養，為她的好姊妹當一回諮商師。</p>
<p>　　「有確立關係了嗎？」</p>
<p>　　「這跟我問的問題有關係嗎？」</p>
<p>　　「當然，要瞭解病徵才能對症下藥。」</p>
<p>　　裴柱現覺得自己好像不小心把自己給賣了。但是她自己不管怎麼想都找不出癥結所在，實在是沒有辦法，只好鬆口。</p>
<p>　　「沒有說得清楚⋯只是⋯」</p>
<p>　　「兩情相悅是吧。」</p>
<p>　　「嗯⋯⋯是吧⋯⋯」</p>
<p>　　「那妳有做了什麼可能是會讓對方不開心的事嗎？」</p>
<p>　　「⋯沒有⋯我實在是想不到。之前都還好好的，就突然——」</p>
<p>　　原本低著頭的裴柱現猛地站起，嚇得朴秀榮也跟著站起。還沒搞清楚狀況，就看著裴柱現緊盯著手機，轉身背對她。就在那個瞬間、那道轉身，裴柱現的手機螢幕亮得讓朴秀榮腦袋死機，一片空白。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>　　【草莓拿鐵】：沒有不回妳</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>　　【草莓拿鐵】：在準備考試</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　裴柱現終於等到回覆，但文字背後的冷冽語氣讓原本紊亂的情緒更加煩悶了，陷入苦惱的裴柱現，就這麼忘了還有朴秀榮的存在。</p>
<p>　　朴秀榮以為只有死前，人生的記憶才會如跑馬燈在眼前閃過。她後知後覺的才發現她剛剛的不安是因為什麼。在她腦裡閃過的各種可能，而她最不願意相信的可能，都因為剛剛那個眼熟到令人心悸的畫面，將那缺角的一塊補上，揭示了那段關係原原本本的模樣。她想起了那個出走遠方的午後，她終究為那兩個人敲定了定義。</p>
<p>　　情侶。</p>
<p>　　朴秀榮此刻覺得裴柱現手捧著並不是手機，而是一顆極具危險的未爆彈。她如同拆彈員般放輕動作地靠近。</p>
<p>　　「裴柱現。」</p>
<p>　　一回頭，卻見朴秀榮面色僵凝的朝她逼近。</p>
<p>　　「我知道妳的口味很孩子氣，」朴秀榮壓低了音量咬著牙說。「但我沒想到妳連妳的對象，也那麼孩子。」</p>
<p>　　「妳，妳在說什麼？」已經察覺到來人一字一句鑽裂了自己的防備，裴柱現仍將手中最私密、最不得人見的秘密緊攥著貼在胸前，死守著最後一道防線。她後退一步，朴秀榮就逼近一步。</p>
<p>　　朴秀榮試圖劫來裴柱現的手機，可裴柱現死死地擒著。推拉一番後，朴秀榮乾脆逼就著裴柱現的手，點開了電源鍵。洋溢著幸福笑容的聖誕老人，就在兩人眼前刺眼了起來。</p>
<p>　　「這個，」朴秀榮用下巴撇了過去，咬開了裴柱現心底最灼人、最扎心的秘密。「和康瑟琪的鎖屏一模一樣。」</p>
<p>　　「告訴我，妳知道妳在做什麼？」朴秀榮緊抓著裴柱現的肩膀搖晃了起來。</p>
<p>　　「我⋯我只是⋯⋯」隨著螢幕暗下，裴柱現的心思和眼淚一同跌落在那伸手不及、深不可測的深淵裡。「喜歡她。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>　　我只是喜歡她。</strong>
</p>
<p><br/>
　　裴柱現偏離航道太遠的眼淚滴落下來漾起一波波漣漪，來到朴秀榮面前時已掀成滔浪將她想追問的心思給淹沒，捲入不見天光的海底埋葬。午休結束前，裴柱現收拾好情緒，準備回去當裴老師。起身之後還想說些什麼，猶豫了下卻盡數吞回。而朴秀榮就這樣失語地望著裴柱現的背影離去。遇見康瑟琪後的裴柱現，很多模樣都是朴秀榮第一次看到。以前覺得她是不食人間煙火的仙女，適當地禮貌與人保持一段距離，臉上似乎總是不受影響地沒有過大的起伏，而現在這個沾染上人類氣息的仙女會哭、會笑、會皺眉煩惱。自己倒是更喜歡正在成為人類的裴柱現。</p>
<p>　　是啊，喜歡。喜歡一個人需要什麼理由。既是問題，也是答案。要是沒有問題，也不需要答案。朴秀榮決定先退開一段距離，遙望地看護著。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
　　＊</p>
<p><br/>
　　那兩則疏離的訊息仍橫隔在她們之間，失去交會的平行線，僅僅只能在授課的時候相見。康瑟琪不如以往，不再傻笑地看著她整堂授課，而是全程低著頭。一宣佈下課就跑出教室，一丁點時間與空間都不留餘地。期末考將至，裴柱現不願影響到她，只能任由傷口潰爛。</p>
<p>　　期末考如期到來，備戰多時的學生們一節一節地上戰場，解決來自四面八方的敵人。直剩最後一科的考試，已經讓學生們按捺不住了，只要再跨過最後一道檻，就能迎接長假了。當監考老師踏進教室後，更加劇學生們躁動的心情。</p>
<p>　　「哇！是小裴來監考！」</p>
<p>　　「天啊！太幸運了吧。」</p>
<p>　　「居然在最後一堂可以看到小裴，我哭了。」</p>
<p>　　學生們口中的幸運女神引來眾人的驚呼，卻沒能得到駝著身子埋頭搗弄自己手指的人的目光。內心波瀾起伏的裴柱現，仍扮演著親切祥和的老師叮囑著考試事項，邊發下試卷。鐘響之後，教室只剩沙沙作響的寫字聲，再也沒有人看向她。而剛剛只能匆匆掃視的目光終於能好好安放在那人身上。整節考試都因為不用抬頭也能感受到肆無忌憚的視線釘在她身上寸步不離，而讓她無法靜下心思考。下課鐘響，最後一排的人往前收了考卷，康瑟琪再也坐不住，如同以往又想逃走，卻在踏出門前聽見自己的名字穿越吵雜紛亂的聲音遁入耳裡，就這樣被逮住。</p>
<p>　　落入陷阱的獵物，畏怯地回望人群之後的獵人。獵人再度開口，但聲音被人群的談話聲給覆沒，可她讀出來了，那個她曾經熟悉到不能再熟悉的唇型。</p>
<p>　　過來。</p>
<p>　　裴柱現將用牛皮紙裝袋的考卷一把塞進康瑟琪的手裡，甚麼都沒再多說地走出教室。康瑟琪只能摸摸鼻子，抱著考卷維持一前一後地跟著。</p>
<p>　　即使發現裴柱現沒有走平時回去辦公室的路線，而是特地繞了遠路。她也不敢開口，兩個人就這樣一路沉默。走下走廊盡頭那個沒有多少人使用的樓梯。康瑟琪才剛一腳踏在一樓的樓地板就被裴柱現捉住，拐進大樓後方與圍牆之間那人跡罕至的小徑內。</p>
<p>　　「康瑟琪，妳在躲我。」</p>
<p>　　「沒有。」康瑟琪緊抱著考卷偏頭說道。</p>
<p>　　「為什麼不回我訊息。」</p>
<p>　　「我跟妳說過了，我在準備考試。」</p>
<p>　　「那現在呢？」裴柱現軟下語氣。「瑟琪，為什麼不看我？」</p>
<p>　　裴柱現真的很想念康瑟琪。即使眼前的人鬧了脾氣，她仍願意給她全世界的溫柔哄她。</p>
<p>　　「妳怎麼了？」裴柱現貼近一步，前傾半身，右手撫上康瑟琪耳後的脖頸，手指沒入了她的髮間。裴柱現能感受到，她的瑟琪因為她的觸碰體溫逐漸上升。</p>
<p>　　「我沒事。」</p>
<p>　　「不要騙我，妳知道妳騙不到我。」</p>
<p>　　那些康瑟琪無意間聽到的事，她不敢去向裴柱現證實，她害怕她會聽到那個她無法承受的答案。她的害怕、她的妒忌將裴柱現至今以來給的溫柔給焚燒，她再也看不清。那濃濃黑煙嗆薰了她的眼，眼淚太沉，她再也接不住。</p>
<p>　　「玫瑰花⋯」</p>
<p>　　「什麼玫瑰花？」</p>
<p>　　「妳都坐上別人的車了，為什麼還要⋯還要跟我這樣⋯」</p>
<p>　　「妳在說什麼？妳知道了什麼？」</p>
<p>　　「我就是什麼都不知道！我就是什麼都不知道⋯我就是個笨蛋！」康瑟琪使勁地連同考卷推開裴柱現後，拔腿逃離。</p>
<p>　　「瑟琪——」</p>
<p>　　「康瑟琪妳給我回來！」</p>
<p>　　「康瑟琪！」</p>
<p>　　康瑟琪被困在那陣濃濃黑煙裡，蒙蔽了一切。康瑟琪越想念，那妒火就越旺盛，濃煙不止地薰辣著她的眼。可她戒斷不了對她的愛戀。只能任由眼淚一直流、一直流，在她們之間流成一片汪洋。裴柱現被徹底斷了聯繫，她們最後一次談話，讓她拼湊出事件的樣貌。那些她無法否認的事，不曉得被加油添醋成什麼樣子讓康瑟琪聽到了。裴柱現一聲聲地呼喚著，沒有一次收到回眸。汪洋上的兩座孤島，只能等待放晴的那一天，才能相望。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
　　＊</p>
<p><br/>
　　就這樣過去了毫無音訊的兩個月，裴柱現原以為開學了至少還能看見她盼念的人，滿懷期待地踏進教室，掃視一圈後她的期待立即隨著那失去主人的座位，流離失所。</p>
<p>　　康瑟琪翹課了，翹了她的課。沒有人知道為什麼，沒有人知道她去了哪裡。裴柱現只是科任老師，沒有辦法管教到她。即使不作為老師，她也已經沒有任何理由可以約束她。就這樣狼狽地形同陌路，這是裴柱現怎麼想也沒想過的結局。</p>
<p>　　而朴秀榮看著在床上窩成一團抽噎的那個人，覺得頭疼了起來。說是藏匿罪犯也不算、金屋藏嬌更不是。</p>
<p>　　開學快兩個禮拜了，康瑟琪天天來報到，時間不一，不用想也知道在逃什麼。但這臭小鬼已經三年級了，再放任不管會出事的。</p>
<p>　　「別哭了，」朴秀榮拿了一包衛生紙走到床邊坐下，抽走她手中的手機，把衛生紙塞到康瑟琪手裡。「妳再哭我就叫裴柱現過來把妳抓走。」</p>
<p>　　「妳⋯⋯」</p>
<p>　　看到康瑟琪聽到那人的名字後不知所措的表情，朴秀榮便摁亮手機，指了指鎖屏上那個看起來像小偷的聖誕老人。</p>
<p>　　「⋯⋯妳知道了？」</p>
<p>　　「嗯。」</p>
<p>　　康瑟琪陷入沉默，抽了幾張衛生紙擦掉臉上的淚水。</p>
<p>　　「她這時間不會過來。」</p>
<p>　　「妳又知道了。」</p>
<p>　　「這節她的課⋯」</p>
<p>　　「妳真的是⋯知道她的課表，卻是想盡辦法的避開她。是笨蛋嗎？」</p>
<p>　　「我就是笨蛋啊！」康瑟琪縮起身子小小聲地接著說。「才那麼喜歡她⋯⋯」</p>
<p>　　一說完康瑟琪又哭了起來，抽噎得更厲害了。朴秀榮只能拍著她的背安撫著，等康瑟琪自己哭得累了。抽了幾張衛生紙擦拭掉臉上的淚水，她的心早已如同她手裡的紙團已皺揉著不見原形</p>
<p>　　「妳不會覺得我們⋯⋯我這樣⋯是不對的嗎？」</p>
<p>　　「喜歡一個人又有什麼對錯呢？」</p>
<p>　　朴秀榮輕嘆了一聲。身為一個局外人實在不該多嘴的。只不過也許也有局外人才能看到的事，也有局外人才能做到的事。朴秀榮思忖了一番，決定還是說了。</p>
<p>　　「應該是妳成發隔天吧，我看見妳們一起出去玩了。很巧吧，明明離這裡這麼遠。」</p>
<p>　　「我認識她比妳認識她還久，可是我第一次看她那樣笑；那樣對一個人沒有顧忌、毫無保留。」朴秀榮看著康瑟琪哭到腫紅的雙眼說道。「只有妳能。」</p>
<p>　　「她不怎麼說自己的事，快樂的事或是難過的事，都是挑著講的。我也只是知道個大概而已。我只希望妳知道，妳害怕的，她一樣也不安著。」</p>
<p>　　「什麼意思？」</p>
<p>　　「妳真的不知道嗎？」</p>
<p>　　「什麼？」</p>
<p>　　「妳就沒有收過情書？妳在台上跳舞的時候，台下有多少人為妳瘋狂？」</p>
<p>　　「可是我又不喜歡他們，她知道的啊。」</p>
<p>　　「知道了就不會擔心嗎？妳難道不知道她對妳抱著什麼樣的感情嗎？妳明明知道也還是跟她鬧了這麼久的彆扭。還跑來這裡哭。妳不要看她人前那個百毒不侵的樣子，妳有多喜歡她，她心裡就有多難過。」</p>
<p>　　康瑟琪驚覺到自己一直以來只想到她自己受委屈了，卻沒想過裴柱現心裏是怎麼想的。她一直仰賴著那些日復一日看似理所應當的事，可她直到現在才知道，從來都沒有什麼是應該的。喜歡她，卻不夠相信她；在探究得深些，是源自於她們之間的差距，還有她內心無法根除的自卑感。而這些差距與鴻溝，都是裴柱現用愛填滿，她們才能走向彼此。後知後覺的康瑟琪至此才曉得裴柱現的心思。可太晚明白的她，已經把她們之間的關係弄得千瘡百孔。這樣的自己沒有資格再待在她的身邊。</p>
<p>　　「我，我不能再喜歡她了，她那麼好，我不配⋯」康瑟琪又把自己蜷縮得更小了，快要看不見自己。</p>
<p>　　「康瑟琪不要說這種話，沒有配不配得上這種事。不要那麼貶低自己，不要不相信裴柱現的選擇，妳也不要擅自幫裴柱現做決定。」</p>
<p>　　「可是，她那麼好——」</p>
<p>　　「那要多好才行？要多好才能配得上她？妳說。」</p>
<p>　　「至少⋯⋯也要像她一樣好，可以分擔她的煩惱，還要⋯還要可以接她上下班⋯」</p>
<p>　　「那妳就變成那樣不就好了，成為一個可以讓她放心依靠、任意依賴的人。就像妳對她那樣。」</p>
<p>　　「可我只是個學生⋯」</p>
<p>　　「老實說，現在的妳的確沒有辦法，可正因為妳是學生，才有無限可能的機會。妳們之間的差距，把它想像成是妳的助跑距離就好。」朴秀榮把手機塞還給康瑟琪並繼續說道：「那些強大的人並不是有什麼厲害的本事，只是因爲他們在心裡面放了的東西，能讓他們毫不畏懼。妳要相信妳自己，也要相信她，堅持下去，不要放棄。總有一天，這些距離都不會是問題。」</p>
<p>　　康瑟琪摁亮了螢幕，看著心型嘴唇的聖誕老人。</p>
<p>　　「我真的可以嗎？」</p>
<p>　　「妳如果放棄了妳自己，她也沒有必要繼續把妳留在她的人生裡。這會是妳想看見的嗎？」</p>
<p>　　康瑟琪使力地搖著頭。</p>
<p>　　讓我們的等待值得吧，康瑟琪。朴秀榮在心裏期盼著。</p>
<p>　　康瑟琪不再哭了，她已經迷航得離家太遠，那個人在等她。她要渡起小船越過汪洋大海，回到她的家，回到那個有她在的地方。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 結</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　把鑰匙交給康瑟琪的時候，裴柱現說，只有妳能打開。那人當時珍惜地捧著回望她說，我的就是妳的。她沒有擁有過鑰匙，她不曾需要。那人的所在是一片草原。陽光和煦、微風輕拂，任由她自在奔跑、累了就躺在那人為她種的樹蔭下。</p>
<p>　　那天，暴風雨來得又急又快，她來不及躲。曾經枝葉繁茂的大樹，被擊打得落葉滿地。全身濕得徹底逃回家的她，才發現她的家空空如也，幽暗無光。</p>
<p>　　那個人不知去向。</p>
<p>　　外頭的雨勢不止息還愈發強勢，她擔心、著急地曾冒著雨出去找人幾次。卻都只能帶著滿身狼狽地獨自返回。她只能守在這裡。這是她唯一能待的地方。而她仍盼著。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　＊</p>
<p><br/>　　23:29</p>
<p>　　距離二月十一日只剩半個小時，撥打一通電話的理由也只剩半小時，那一句生日快樂即將失效。而裴柱現為此編織對話已經花去好幾十個小時。拿起手機又放下，好幾次提起勇氣點開聯絡人畫面，都堅持不到最後一步。她設想過無數可能，而好壞比例太懸殊，她沒有勇氣賭那幾乎是千分之一的機率。裴柱現再次放下手機，看向牆架上那兩幅畫。</p>
<p>　　23:43</p>
<p>
  <em>　　【草莓拿鐵】：對不起</em>
</p>
<p>　　裴柱現點開了聊天內容。最底的訊息時間仍停留在開學不久後，她一直想不明白，到底是為了什麼而道歉？只是從收到訊息那天後，那人不再翹課了，之後甚至開始會主動問問題。彼此之間的互動就僅僅只於此，她們近乎還原到再一般不過的關係：老師與學生。</p>
<p>　　學生不躲了，但也不再直勾勾地仰慕，而是退回到彬彬有禮的舉措。裴柱現僅能透過授課的時間觀察、解讀，卻讓她更在意、更容易分心。裴柱現花了比以往更多的時間去想她。她才發現，以前的她根本不用多加思考。因為那人會一直傳訊息給她，就像是時時刻刻地在她身邊說話，什麼都立即分享、什麼都沒有隱藏。</p>
<p>　　23:53</p>
<p>　　沉默了一整天的手機突兀地響起，在拿起手機以前，裴柱現奢望能看到她再熟悉不過的名字，而短短幾秒她心情就像過山車般大起大落。</p>
<p>　　是一串陌生的號碼。裴柱現撒手一丟，就這樣放任手機響著直到它自己停下。</p>
<p>　　23:57</p>
<p>　　最後三分鐘。還沒有攥足勇氣的裴柱現用棉被將自己捂得嚴實，不想再面對今天。被丟在一旁的手機此刻再度響起，裴柱現不想接，任由它響著。可她既期待又害怕，暗自幻想著會不會是那個人打來的？如果是她、如果是她怎麼辦？可在她猶豫不絕的時候，手機安靜了。裴柱現拉開棉被，摁開手機一看。</p>
<p>　　又是陌生號碼；和上一通一模一樣。裴柱現疑惑著，這個時間，連續兩通一樣的陌生號碼，會是什麼人？</p>
<p>　　23:58</p>
<p>　　手機沒有給裴柱現太多思考的時間，就這麼在她手裡響起。而她第三次看到這個號碼。</p>
<p>　　難道真的是她？會是她嗎？如果是的話——</p>
<p>　　這次裴柱現趕在鈴聲斷掉前，接通了電話。</p>
<p>　　「喂？」裴柱現試探地開口。可過了幾秒仍沒有聽到回覆，裴柱現將手機貼得更近，把音量按到最大，卻仍只能聽見細微的雜音。電話的另一頭沒有回答、沒有掛斷。會是惡作劇？還是？裴柱現將手機握得更緊，戰戰兢兢地說出她的盼念。</p>
<p>　　「是⋯⋯瑟琪嗎？」電話那頭仍舊寂靜無聲，就此陷入長長的沉默。裴柱現再也沒有心力去猜測，今天就要結束了。不管是或不是，都要結束了。</p>
<p>　　「瑟琪呀，生日快樂。」帶著顫音終於說出口，在今天結束之前。耳裡傳來電話掛斷的聲音。</p>
<p>　　23:59</p>
<p>　　「我很想妳。」裴柱現對著嘟嘟作響的手機說。<br/><br/><br/><br/>　　＊</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　裴柱現是只有一邊的沙漏。那人曾經在她胸腔注滿的愛戀，如今一分一秒的流逝，再也不會回來。時間進入最後的倒數，她終究還是迎來了那人在的最後一個學期。她從來沒有想過原來見面的次數是可以被計算出來的，她只能在僅剩的時間裡，多看她幾眼，即使背影也好。</p>
<p>　　值完班的朴秀榮原正打算要回家，在遠處卻看到裴柱現偷偷摸摸地在站在自修室外頭探頭觀望。好奇心作祟下，朴秀榮放輕腳步繞到她背後望去，就發現自修室一處裡坐著她也熟悉的身影，是那個愛哭又一點不讓人省心的臭小鬼。朴秀榮賊賊地笑了，向前靠近偷襲裴柱現，抓住她的肩膀。突然的觸碰嚇得裴柱現整個人驚跳了起來。回頭看見來人，就一拳朝她手臂揮去。</p>
<p>　　「呀！朴秀榮，嚇死我了。」</p>
<p>　　「妳在看什麼？看得這麼入神。」</p>
<p>　　「沒有。」</p>
<p>　　「哎呀，都來了。多看一下嘛。」朴秀榮一把撈回想要逃跑的裴柱現，將她摟著，兩個人就這樣以親密的姿勢，多站了一會。</p>
<p>　　「好了，別看了。」裴柱現掙脫了搭在她肩上的手，快步離開。朴秀榮多看了幾眼會心一笑，才小跑步地跟上。</p>
<p>　　「欸柱現，別走這麼快。妳這週末有事嗎？」</p>
<p>　　「怎樣？」</p>
<p>　　「我們出去玩。」朴秀榮攬著裴柱現的手臂說。</p>
<p>　　「不要。妳在打什麼主意？」</p>
<p>　　「唉呦別這樣，妳生日快到了呀。我幫妳慶生。」</p>
<p>　　朴秀榮軟硬兼施地遊說，裴柱現沒有明確的答應，可朴秀榮也沒有給她拒絕的餘地。每天照三餐按時定量提醒。當日還出其不意地殺去裴柱現的家，親自接她出門。可當裴柱現被帶到放眼望去皆是小孩們興奮鬧騰模樣的地方，整個人都愣了。</p>
<p>　　「朴秀榮，妳帶我來遊樂園？」</p>
<p>　　「當月壽星半價啊，我請妳呀。不用客氣。」</p>
<p>　　「不是啊，我們都多大了。又不是小孩子。」</p>
<p>　　「我知道妳不是啊，但她們是啊。」朴秀榮指向不遠處聚在一團的學生們。裴柱現順著方向看去，定睛細看全是熟面孔。而裡頭竟還有她想念卻不得常見的人。</p>
<p>　　「她、她們怎麼會在這裡？呀！朴秀榮，妳給我說清楚。」</p>
<p>　　「我偷聽來的，」朴秀榮一臉正經並舉起手做發誓狀。「真的！」</p>
<p>　　心不甘情不願的裴柱現被朴秀榮哄了進場。她們偷偷地跟在學生們的後頭，保持幾十公尺的距離，確保不會被發現後，朴秀榮才開始解釋。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　朴秀榮前些天在上廁所時，外頭一群女學生走了進來，正談論著想放鬆心情的話題。其中一人提到不如去遊樂園玩如何？女學生們聽到後興奮地附和著，行動力十足地一連把時間、地點都訂好了。沒多久，聽見其中一個女生喊著。</p>
<p>　　「瑟琪、勝完，妳們來得正好。要一起去遊樂園玩嗎？」</p>
<p>　　「遊樂園？認真嗎？大考快到了耶。」孫勝完說。</p>
<p>　　「對啊，唸書唸得膩了。都看不下去了。想說休息一下，再來好好衝刺。」</p>
<p>　　「嗯⋯也是。放鬆一下也不是件壞事，要是太緊繃了也不好。」</p>
<p>　　「對吧，對吧！來嘛來嘛。」女學生們一同附和著。</p>
<p>　　「瑟琪妳覺得呢？」</p>
<p>　　問完卻沒有得到答覆，而見康瑟琪沉默不語的女學生們開始輪番勸說著。</p>
<p>　　「就休息一天，啊不然半天也行，放鬆一下嘛，沒關係的啦。」</p>
<p>　　「而且瑟琪妳現在成績那麼好，進步超多的！就當作給自己的獎勵嘛。」</p>
<p>　　「沒有⋯⋯」康瑟琪擺擺手搖著頭說著。「還不夠⋯」</p>
<p>　　女學生們仍妳一言我一語地試圖說服眼前猶豫的人。</p>
<p>　　「不然讓我們再想想，再跟妳們說，好嗎？」孫勝完見還在躊躇的康瑟琪出來打圓場。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「所以其實我也不太確定她們到底會不會來。不過還好她們來了，我錢也沒白花。」朴秀榮邊注意著遠方的動靜說著。而裴柱現沒有多說什麼，目光只是始終追隨著康瑟琪不離。她們維持這般的距離，一群人玩、兩個人等，就這樣跟了一個午後。最後學生們玩累了進了一家餐廳，而老師們則坐在十幾公尺外的長椅上休息。正討論著要不要去買點飲料的時候，就看見孫勝完握著兩杯飲料筆直地朝她們而來，還揮了揮手。已經對到眼了，跑也不是、不跑也不是。她們只能繼續坐在長椅上尷尬地待著。</p>
<p>　　「老師好，妳們也來玩？」</p>
<p>　　「耶！勝完？好巧哦，妳⋯自己來玩嗎？」朴秀榮招呼著接著說。「來，坐。」和裴柱現各往兩側挪了一些，讓孫勝完坐在她們中間。孫勝完道謝後坐下回答：「沒有，和班上同學一起來的。大家唸書唸得有點累了，想說來放鬆一下。啊對！老師這個要給妳們的。朴醫生，這是妳的，不知道妳喜歡喝什麼就幫妳買了美式，」接著孫勝完轉身將另一杯遞給裴柱現。「裴老師這是妳的，草莓拿鐵。」</p>
<p>　　裴柱現聽到草莓拿鐵後，心跳隨即漏了一拍才緩緩接過來，小心翼翼地捧著問。</p>
<p>　　「為什麼⋯幫我點草莓拿鐵？」</p>
<p>　　「瑟琪說老師妳喜歡喝的，還是老師妳想喝什麼？我再去買？」</p>
<p>　　「不用⋯謝謝妳們⋯我很喜歡。」裴柱現大拇指摩挲著杯身說著。</p>
<p>　　「不過老師妳們會來，我真的嚇一跳耶。要不是瑟琪發現妳們，我也不敢相信老師妳們居然會來遊樂園玩。」</p>
<p>　　「⋯⋯嗯？什麼？」朴秀榮嚇得差點將口中的咖啡噴出，擦掉從嘴角漏出來的咖啡，艱難地嚥下後說。「什麼時候看到的？」</p>
<p>　　「好像很早就看到了，但她剛剛才跟我說，」孫勝完指了指前方不遠的餐廳。「我們現在在那家餐廳休息，瑟琪偷偷多買了飲料想要給妳們，我就幫她拿過來了。」</p>
<p>　　「這樣啊，謝謝妳們了。」朴秀榮說。</p>
<p>　　「不用客氣。」</p>
<p>　　朴秀榮掃了一眼不說話的裴柱現後，繼續和孫勝完聊著。</p>
<p>　　「勝完大學想唸哪？會跟瑟琪一起嗎？」</p>
<p>　　「我也想，可是我之後會出國唸書，瑟琪在拼R大，她最近一次模擬考成績剛好達標。耶！我記得裴老師是——」</p>
<p>　　就在孫勝完正想轉頭和裴柱現確認的時候，口袋裡的手機突兀地響起，打斷了談話。</p>
<p>　　「啊—老師抱歉，是瑟琪打來的。喂？嗯，好。我馬上回去。」孫勝完慌忙地站起。</p>
<p>　　「老師，她們在問我去哪了。再不回去會被發現的，我先回去了，老師妳們好好玩喔。」</p>
<p>　　「好，勝完掰。」朴秀榮和裴柱現向孫勝完揮了揮手。</p>
<p>　　待孫勝完走遠後，朴秀榮背向後倚靠在椅背上鬆了口氣。「什麼呀，原來早就被發現了。真沒意思。」</p>
<p>　　朴秀榮轉頭看向一直不說話的人，那臉上流露出的笑容，讓她也跟著笑了。</p>
<p>　　「生日快樂。」</p>
<p>　　沒有喝下康瑟琪的心意，只是一直淺淺地笑，珍惜地捧著的裴柱現聽到朴秀榮的聲音後，抬頭回以她這陣子來最真誠的笑靨。</p>
<p>　　「謝謝妳，秀榮。」<br/><br/><br/><br/>　　＊</p>
<p><br/>　　回到家後，裴柱現打開電視，落坐在沙發上，伴著電視聲，回想著今天。雖然折騰了一整天，但心裡卻平靜許多。那杯草莓拿鐵喝到只剩約一口的量，她還捨不得喝完。好久沒看到她開心笑著的模樣。那樣的笑，曾經也對著她笑過。</p>
<p>
  <strong>　　瑟琪在拼R大，她最近一次模擬考成績剛好達標。耶！我記得裴老師是——</strong>
</p>
<p>　　那人成績明顯的進步，裴柱現在一次次的成績裡看得到。而她一直以為是自己耽誤了她。那時，她們還在一起的時候，即使分別了，康瑟琪都把時間花在她身上。那時候的她雖然成績不在上游圈、但也沒多糟。可當康瑟琪這一年來專注在課業上，就和她的舞技一樣，狠狠地把其他人甩在後頭。</p>
<p>
  <strong>　　如果是為了我，那我可以期待嗎？</strong>
  <strong>期待一個關於我們的未來？</strong>
</p>
<p>　　裴柱現將最後一口拿鐵給一飲而盡。入喉的已經冷卻，卻暖和了她的心。<br/><br/>　　</p>
<p>　　大考前一天，應考生因下午去看考場，中午就提前放學了。沒了平常繞去自修室的必要，裴柱現找上朴秀榮吃晚餐去。夜歸路上，裴柱現琢磨著是否要傳點什麼加油打氣的訊息給那個明天應考的考生。才剛踏出電梯，如往常般轉向家的方向時，視野裡卻多出一個身影，讓她的心跳如火箭上升般急速轟隆作響著。坐在她家門前那毫無防備的身影隨即發現她後慌張地站起，緊握著書包背帶。那是她再熟悉不過、眷戀不已的身影。</p>
<p>　　那是她的瑟琪。那個曾經只要回頭，就一定會在那裡望著她的瑟琪。</p>
<p>　　站在岸邊觀望的她，海浪一波一波地撲上岸，打溼她的雙腳，引力一次一次地拉著她和她腳邊的沙粒一同陷下。航行於天與海的交際線上那一艘小小的船，偏離了原來的航道，來到離岸邊不遠的地方。而那個遠走的人此刻站在船頭凝望著她。裴柱現等不及了，注視著、著魔地往海裡走去。</p>
<p>　　「妳⋯怎麼來了？等很久嗎？」</p>
<p>　　康瑟琪搖頭。</p>
<p>　　「那⋯要進來嗎？」</p>
<p>　　康瑟琪又搖頭。</p>
<p>　　已漫到胸口的浪潮，不安與緊張壓迫著呼吸，裴柱現害怕地不敢再前進一步，卻也無法回頭。此時，在船上的人拋下了繩梯。</p>
<p>　　「可以⋯跟我說聲加油嗎？」</p>
<p>　　裴柱現奮力抓住在海面飄動的繩梯，緊抓著一線希望請求著。</p>
<p>　　「我可以抱妳嗎？」</p>
<p>　　沿著繩梯，吃力地將自己拔出水面。她上船並靠近了船上的人，而那個人沒有拒絕、沒有後退。裴柱現一步向前就將船上的人抱住。那個出走遠方的人現在停泊在她的懷裡。沒有落下錨的船連帶船上的人一同浮沉著。裴柱現知道，那人的旅程尚未結束，她的臂彎也不會是她的終點，而她也不能在這停留太久。裴柱現鬆開了手扶在她的肩膀上，退開一點距離。她拿出刺繡著學業御守這四字的護身符，一手拉起那人的手，一手將其塞進她的掌心。扣著她的手稍稍加重了力道緊握後隨即放開。</p>
<p>　　她該走了。</p>
<p>　　「明天要考試了，早點回去休息吧。」</p>
<p>　　可那人聞聲不動，握著手裡的東西杵在原地。裴柱現只好推開她，把她推回到她原本的航道上。</p>
<p>　　「妳走吧。」裴柱現頭也不回地轉身往岸上走去。</p>
<p>　　不許回頭。裴柱現咬著下唇，將流轉不止的淚水囚禁在眼眶裡。海浪一波推著她上岸，一波將她往回拉。不許回頭。不可以。</p>
<p>　　可裴柱現忘了一件事。若她沒有回頭，她的瑟琪是會奔向她的。</p>
<p>　　那雙緊握著御守的手，從她背後擁住她，貼合得不容許她們之間再有任何的距離。那人的滾燙淚液從她鎖骨滑落，捉著她自己的一同墜落。浪潮一波一波地擊打在她們身上。</p>
<p>　　康瑟琪緊緊擁著裴柱現，她怕她一鬆手她們就這麼被沖散了。可她不能。為了懷裡的人，她還不能停下。她的小船還不夠承載兩個人遠行。她把她的欲念擱在原地，轉身離開。</p>
<p>　　不能停，還不能停。等我，再等等我。</p>
<p>　　康瑟琪的眼淚落在她跑過的每一步裡。<br/><br/><br/><br/>　　＊</p>
<p><br/>　　最後一個鐘響，宣告漫長的試煉結束。教室裡陌生臉孔各個不約而同的歡呼著。康瑟琪長舒一口氣，從口袋拿出這兩天貼身不離的御守，謹慎又虔誠地雙手捧著，低下頭落下一個吻。而剩下一個月不到的時間並沒有想像中的輕鬆，即使隔天對著公佈的答案試算成績，是沒問題的。但在等正式成績單發下之前，仍要開始著手準備面試要用的書類資料。每天都忙碌地在繁雜的事情間兜轉著，而能見到裴柱現的時間是少之又少。她自己還不曉得該如何和裴柱現開口，也找不到一個恰當的理由可以去找她。就這樣猶疑不定地被推遲到了畢業典禮當天。</p>
<p>　　班上吵雜的聲音圍繞在康瑟琪耳邊，更讓她煩躁了起來，已經不能在拖下去了。她的心思從前一天就在輸入訊息的框框裡來回踱步著。她輸入幾次就刪減幾次，來來回回地修正，她始終找不到語句可以完善表達自己對她的感情。正苦惱不堪時，一道呼喊將她拉出泥淖。</p>
<p>　　「小裴！來拍照！」三四個學生跑出教室把路過的小裴老師給帶了進來。學生們歡呼聲不止，盛情難卻的老師，被熱情相待的學生們給團團圍住。</p>
<p>　　當她們的目光在空中擦撞的那個瞬間，康瑟琪眼前的一切都慢了下來，她的大腦自動屏蔽了所有不相干的人事物。她只能看見在人群之中那個奪取視線的人，她的眼裡只有她。康瑟琪在這一刻才醒悟過來，她所有的擔憂與躊躇都是多餘、自找麻煩的存在。她放在心裡的人，已經帶著她來到此時此刻。現在就是該走去她身邊的時候了。康瑟琪起身走向圍著裴柱現的人群，身旁的人開始呼喚著她一起來拍照，她回以燦爛的笑容，將心思偽裝融入氣氛，只為靠近那個她喜歡的人。她喜歡的人總能在人群裡將心思掩飾得很好，只在短暫對視的時候，釋出她的心意。老師的模樣是所有愛戀的起點，後來是被鍍上保護色的秘密裝扮。康瑟琪在一次換位，悄然移步挪到老師的左側。而這次加入的人多到塞不進鏡頭裡，攝影師指示著再更靠近些。康瑟琪藉著這個理由將身子緊挨著老師。在所有人都注視著前方的時候、在相鄰的兩隻手被前排遮擋的時候，那藏在背後的心思悄然騷動著。左手被右手觸碰到後，沒有閃躲，隨即就被大膽地給牽住，而左手沒有掙脫。默認為那是許可的訊息，右手一鼓作氣溜進了左手的間縫然後扣住。將掌心的溫熱和力度傳遞給對方。那是一場無聲無息的告白與示好。</p>
<p>　　攝影師放下相機，緊挨著合照的人群也跟著鬆動，相扣的雙手也立即放開。康瑟琪的掌心還留有依戀的溫度，她嘴角止不住地上揚，她迫不及待地看向喜歡的人。可是她卻聽見那人笑著對大家說，「還要去其他班看看，就先走了。也祝福大家畢業快樂。」</p>
<p>　　老師就這樣在眾人的歡鬧聲下和她注視的目光裡，從她面前經過，然後離去。</p>
<p>　　她喜歡的人總是如此，在人群裡會將自己的心思藏得很深，掩飾得沒有一絲破綻。而這次她並沒有留給康瑟琪任何目光，或者可以猜測的暗示。什麼都還沒能說出口的康瑟琪慌張地，眼睛和腳步緊跟著老師出了教室。</p>
<p>　　「老師，我—」</p>
<p>　　「啊！是小裴！小裴我們來拍照！」她的老師才剛踏出教室，就被在走廊拍照的隔壁班同學給圍上，再次將康瑟琪阻擋在人群之外。</p>
<p>　　她是她的老師，卻不只是她一個人的老師。</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 恆</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　康瑟琪看著被她曳拉著下樓拐到小徑裡的老師，再看著自己被甩開的右手。不該是這樣的。怎麼會變成這樣？</p>
<p>　　被阻擋在人群之外無聲而焦急等待的康瑟琪，急迫地想和裴柱現說上話。她追著裴柱現的目光，深怕錯過了她隨時可能會不經意投射過來的眼光。可不管她的身邊換了多少組人，有多少個短暫的空檔裡。卻始終只能看到她的側臉。在廣播聲結束後，長長的走廊上開始湧出越來越多人，畢業典禮就要開始了，而康瑟琪還沒和老師說上一句話。人群迎面而來，康瑟琪杵在原地無法動彈，才轉眼時間，老師就隱沒在人潮裡。康瑟琪使力墊起腳尖抬頭尋找。一瞥間，她隨即逆流而行。無視班上同學的叫喊、無視周邊人疑惑的眼光。她的目光和腳步沒有二心地緊跟著就要離去的身影。一突破人群，康瑟琪就全力衝刺奔向前方獨自行走的人，她一把抓住那人的手腕，不發一語地將她拉往反方向，快步下樓。沒有給手上的人任何解釋。</p>
<p>　　康瑟琪看著被她曳拉下樓拐到小徑裡的老師，再看著自己被甩開的右手。她聽見老師説，康瑟琪，放手。老師揉著被握得漲紅的手腕，康瑟琪踏步向前想牽起，卻被她躲開。</p>
<p>　　「康瑟琪妳做什麼？」</p>
<p>　　「對不起⋯⋯我、我有話想跟妳說。」</p>
<p>　　「什麼？」</p>
<p>　　「我、我⋯⋯R大⋯⋯第一階段成績過了，接下來等面試——」</p>
<p>　　「所以呢？」</p>
<p>　　「我、我⋯⋯」</p>
<p>　　「妳只是想要說這個，就把我帶到這裡？」</p>
<p>　　「不要走⋯⋯」康瑟琪追上去牽住裴柱現的手唉聲懇求著。</p>
<p>　　「放手。我說了，放手。」可裴柱現使勁地甩開了她的手，不留情面地轉身就走。</p>
<p>
  <strong>　　不該是這樣的。怎麼會變成這樣？</strong>
</p>
<p>　　康瑟琪愣在原地看著她追逐已久的那道身影離她越來越遠。那個人始終走在她的前方，那是她的目標、她的方向，而她是走得如此正確，不曾偏離。可再次來到裴柱現身邊的時候，她的臉、她的語氣卻已陌生。</p>
<p>
  <strong>　　是哪裡出了錯？</strong>
  <strong>不該是這樣的—</strong>
  <strong>她沒有拒絕我的示好</strong>
  <strong>⋯⋯</strong>
  <strong>可是，怎麼會？不該是這樣的啊？</strong>
</p>
<p>　　眼看裴柱現就要消失在她目光所及之處，只要再拐過那個轉角，就是永遠不見了。那時的裴柱現就是這樣看著自己逃離的背影吧。她的心臟劇烈地跳動著，彷彿對著自己抗議示威。看吶，好好看著吧—當初曾經造成她的那些苦痛，最終都回到了自己身上。</p>
<p>
  <strong>　　不可以、康瑟琪妳不可以—</strong>
  <strong>不能就讓她這麼走了。</strong>
  <strong>什麼都還沒有跟她說；</strong>
  <strong>還沒有好好地向她道歉、</strong>
  <strong>還沒有</strong>
  <strong>⋯⋯</strong>
  <strong>還沒有把我的喜歡—</strong>
</p>
<p>　　康瑟琪再次追了上去，她身後的路不斷地陷落、崩塌，催促著她再快一點、再快一點，再不抓住眼前的人，就要墜落至無底無盡的悔恨裡。</p>
<p>　　「對不起、對不起，妳不要走、不要走⋯⋯」康瑟琪從後頭抱上了裴柱現，像是溺水的人好不容易抓到的浮木。「是我跟妳鬧脾氣了⋯⋯是我、是我不夠好⋯⋯不夠成熟，沒有想過妳是怎麼想的⋯⋯」</p>
<p>　　「對不起，妳不要走⋯⋯」康瑟琪話語黏呼地如同緊貼著她的身子。</p>
<p>　　「那時候我叫妳回來，妳可是一點兒都沒有要回頭的意思呢。」裴柱現試著掰開那個將她肋骨勒得疼了的雙手，可她越掙扎，就越被緊箍著。那些當初無處宣洩的，囫圇堆積成滿腹的疑問與情緒，裴柱現找到了出口全丟了出來。</p>
<p>　　「妳就這麼走了，什麼都不說。後來又只留那麼一句“對不起”。妳讓我怎麼想？是“對不起，我不要妳了”還是“對不起，我錯了”？」</p>
<p>　　「是我錯了、我錯了—」</p>
<p>　　「妳的眼裡沒有愛了。沒有我，妳變得更好了，不是嗎？」</p>
<p>　　「不是的，不是、不是這樣的——我想要變得跟妳一樣好⋯想要可以讓妳依靠⋯⋯我以為⋯⋯我以為⋯⋯我只要變得更好、更強大⋯⋯我就可以⋯⋯可以⋯⋯有資格⋯⋯站在妳的身邊⋯⋯」</p>
<p>　　「資格？有資格的人多得是，康瑟琪。不差妳一個。如果要論條件，妳還排不上呢。」</p>
<p>　　沒有拒絕，不代表就是接受了。連現在自己能夠談資的籌碼都上不了檯面。只能到此為止了嗎？想要做一個能夠付出、給予的人，康瑟琪收起了欲望與盼念，將自己提升到更能匹配她的存在。儘管她的答案始終沒改過，可她錯過了交付的時機——她不收了，也不要了。即使答案再正確，也沒有任何意義。早該在她迫切呼喊自己的姓名的時候，不，還要再更早，在她溫柔地詢問自己怎麼了的時候。不管是無理取鬧或是吃醋也好，如果那時候可以多少對她表示自己的不滿、自己的在意，都比現在遲來的告白都來得好。在偏頭避開她的眼神時，就錯過了。錯過了說出心裡話的時機、錯過了可以坦誠以對的機會。錯過了，可以相愛的時間。</p>
<p>　　康瑟琪放手了。她往後退了幾步，排山倒海而來的悔恨情緒，將她滅頂，捲入暗不透光的海底。因為過度的抽噎，她缺氧得只能用嘴大口大口得換氣。不成聲的嗚咽從此只能自己復原。被判失格的愛戀沒有機會再組織成言語，被滿懷的懊悔兇猛地不斷往上推擠，從眼裡狼狽的退場。回不來了，再也留不住。<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/>　　失去時間感的哭泣，也流失了自己在這世上的存在的重量。</p>
<p>　　是不是自己哭得太迷茫，起了幻覺，才看到一雙鞋頭指向她。是不是自己哭得太迷茫，起了幻覺，才感覺到自己的後腦勺正被輕輕地撫摸著。</p>
<p>　　康瑟琪遲疑地緩緩抬頭。目光從纖瘦的雙腿不斷向上攀爬，在覆著白皙肌膚的琵琶骨上調整呼吸，卻在紅潤的唇間失了神。康瑟琪吞了一口唾沫，再沿著高挺的鼻樑，最後跌入早早等待著她到來的圓潤雙眼中。方才那雙撫摸著自己後腦勺的手，現在正輕柔地撫去她臉上的淚水。即使臉上真切地感受到溫熱，在看清眼前人的面容後，仍難以相信自己的所見。康瑟琪將雙手貼在伏著她臉上的雙手，激動不已的心情讓身體震顫著，每一處細胞都狂喜著、疾呼著。她沒有看錯，她觸及的溫熱也是真實的。</p>
<p>　　她喜歡的人就站在她眼前，沒有走。</p>
<p>　　「我不喜歡妳哭。每次妳哭都是因為我。好像是我欺負妳一樣。明明離開的人是妳、等待的人是我。可是，每次看到妳的眼淚，總讓我想，妳有多在乎我，才會一直哭、一直哭。」</p>
<p>　　裴柱現的聲音喚回她走失的心神，從底層的情緒又再度翻湧起來。</p>
<p>　　「好了，不要哭了。」裴柱現撫慰著康瑟琪的雙頰，直到她平穩下來後，定睛在她的注視裡才開口。「看著我，好好地看著我。我不是喜歡學歷好、或是多麼堅強又成熟的人。我喜歡的，不是這些條件或是什麼資格。我喜歡的，僅僅只是妳。那個說想我就會跑來找我的康瑟琪、那個擄獲很多人的心，但只看著我的康瑟琪、那個嘴巴很笨，可是行動很貼心的康瑟琪、那個即使沒有做什麼事，也會在我身邊陪著我的康瑟琪。聽好了。雖然妳為了我努力成長，我很開心。真的。但是妳獨自努力的時間，就這樣過去了，再也不會回來，也不能重來。妳變化得如何，沒有妳在身邊，我感覺不到妳，這些還有什麼意義？如果妳不來依賴我，我怎麼會知道妳需要我？如果妳不給我機會讓我依賴，妳怎麼會知道妳對我來說有多重要？我再問妳一次。妳把我帶到這裡，是想要跟我說什麼？」</p>
<p>　　康瑟琪握緊掌心裡的手，四目相對更讓她確信，這會是她往後日子裡的起點與終點。倘若人生是不斷向上的弧線，那她年年歲歲都將會螺旋而上為她暈眩著，與她相纏。康瑟琪為眼前的人暈眩著，暈眩著只能反覆地訴說。而為她暈眩所產生的千百個自我，在那裡面都會是同一個答案。</p>
<p>　　「喜歡、喜歡妳，很喜歡、很喜歡妳。我想跟妳在一起。」</p>
<p>　　康瑟琪看見了記憶裡如此熟悉又思念的笑顏，她走進柔和的目光，而那裡有愛。裴柱現用一個個親吻，輕啄康瑟琪眼淚流過的地方，用雙唇的柔軟帶走她的脆弱。她聽見她的學生說。「我不要再當妳的學生了。」</p>
<p>　　「那麼現在呢？」裴柱現額頭抵著她的，低語著。「我是妳的誰？」</p>
<p>　　康瑟琪偏頭吻上裴柱現的唇，她的唇是柔軟的床，她閉起眼。為她墜下，而她的柔軟會包裹著她毫髮無傷，她的靈魂就此棲息，再也不願起身。對彼此的心思與意義，她們不再言說，而是透過唇舌交換、確認。用雙手撫慰對方身上的震顫、用體溫煲煮積累已久的眷戀，熬煉成一口口湯藥，餵彼此嚥下。那是一場綿密且深入的親吻。慢慢地擁吻著，細細著墨著彼此的氣味和形體。在換氣的空檔，裴柱現仍不倦地捧著愛人的臉，如落雨般地親吻著她的臉、她的眼、她的唇。愛人無一處不讓她不著迷，她毫無節制地補回她曾經失落的。</p>
<p>　　「我⋯⋯典禮結束跟勝完她們還有約⋯⋯結束⋯⋯就回家。」</p>
<p>　　「好。」</p>
<p>　　「回妳家。」</p>
<p>　　裴柱現笑著堵住愛人的唇，藉由親吻把控愛人的呼吸，牽引著對方的靈魂同她舞動，直到愛人喘不過氣，臉頰紅通而眼神迷魂著巴望著她時，才糾正愛人的話。</p>
<p>　　「是我們的家。」<br/><br/><br/>　　＊</p>
<p><br/>　　當裴柱現久違地回到那人所在的地方，是一片狼藉。她拔除雜草、攪動鬆土。長久的荒涼被她活動的熱意給驅趕。她躺上那片土地，陽光和煦地照著她，微風吹拂草葉的清香，裴柱現深吸一口，那是她安心、迷戀的味道。她的喜愛不分四季，她種下的花落在肥沃的土壤上都盛開、圍繞在她身旁。鮮豔的花園，輝映著她奪目的愛。</p>
<p>　　那人不願再與裴柱現分離，隨著她回家，一手捧著盆栽，一手握著鑰匙。她從花園移植了一株到盆栽裡。放在床頭邊。那裡有窗、有太陽，有裴柱現的目光。她來到裴柱現面前，展開她的手</p>
<p>　　她說：姐姐，我把鑰匙還給妳。我不走了，我不會走了。我會一直永遠待在這裏。</p>
<p>　　可裴柱現卻反扣那人的手說：外面還有很多地方值得妳去看看。妳有我的鑰匙，只有妳能打開。我會一直在這裡。</p>
<p>　　裴柱現捧起愛人的臉，親吻了她的眉宇接著說：只要妳回來，妳就能看見我。她只留下愛人的花，送她到門邊。分別前，讓她帶走一個又一個吻的溫熱。裴柱現知道，她的愛人、她的瑟琪會回家的。<br/><br/><br/><br/>　　＊</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　好久沒見她這樣笑了，也許她本該就這樣笑著的。這樣笑著的她連我都覺得迷人。更何況要是讓她那些眾多仰慕者看見肯定又要暴動了。所以還是只留給她眼前的人看就好了吧。好幾年過去了，我的記憶還是很清晰，那個我沒有踏進的午後。原來早在那時候，我就窺見到過去的未來了。在日常裡每做的看似尋常，實則充滿堅定；即使迷惘也選擇向前的決定。都是為了這樣的一天；在一個普通不過的日子裡，因為下雨、因為擔心，所以撐著傘站在車旁，漾著笑靜靜地候著。為了一個能夠駐足的理由，為了能夠走近彼此身旁的理由。可是愛需要什麼理由呢？這些理由都是給需要解釋的人。</p>
<p>　　要是沒有這場雨，她肯定就這樣跑起來，撞進那個只屬於她的位置。她們笑得眼裡只容得下彼此。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「HI，Dr.朴。」</p>
<p>　　這麼久沒見的人，個頭長了，比摟在身邊的小不點還高了些。終究長成了多年前在舞台上的模樣。現在不只成熟，還多了那時還沒有的穩重。可惜這人一笑就破了功，還是一樣皮。</p>
<p>　　「呦，康瑟琪，妳怎麼來了，」朴秀榮饒富趣味地打量著眼前的人問。「有哪裡受傷嗎？」</p>
<p>　　「沒有啦，下雨了。我來接⋯⋯」康瑟琪看了一眼依偎在她身邊的人，嘴角不經意地上揚彎起眼對著那人說。「⋯⋯接姐姐下班。」</p>
<p>　　「喔⋯⋯姐姐呀。」朴秀榮邪魅地笑著盯著她的好姐妹，而裴柱現則因為她的眼神，害羞得移開目光，捉緊康瑟琪的臂膀。</p>
<p>　　「下班了嗎？送妳一程。」康瑟琪問。</p>
<p>　　「還沒呢，我可是偷溜出來送妳家姐姐一段呢。」朴秀榮沒放過可以捉弄她好姐妹的大好機會，看到她人整個躲在康瑟琪身後，感到心滿意足。</p>
<p>　　「謝謝啦。」說完，康瑟琪回過頭說。「姐姐先上車吧。」</p>
<p>　　康瑟琪舉著傘傾向裴柱現，在短短幾步路裡，也不願讓一滴雨靠近她的姐姐。安全將姐姐送上副駕後，康瑟琪繞回駕駛座，朴秀榮走了過去幫忙撐著傘讓她收傘上車，這時才看到康瑟琪的肩上、後背都沾上了雨水。</p>
<p>　　將康瑟琪也送上駕駛座後，車窗降了下來。還站在車旁的朴秀榮就聽到副駕的人喃喃著：妳看妳，頭髮衣服都溼了。再來就看到裴柱現嘴上嘟嚷著，傾身拿著手帕細細擦拭掉駕駛身上的雨水。朴秀榮沒眼看，選擇無視，隨後聽見康瑟琪說。「朴醫生快進去吧，謝謝妳了。」</p>
<p>　　「欸，謝謝我的話，下次請我吃飯啊。」</p>
<p>　　「那是當然，那我們先走囉。」</p>
<p>　　坐在副駕的人也向朴秀榮揮了揮手，朴秀榮微笑抬手示意了下，並叮囑著司機。「開車小心喔。」</p>
<p>　　康瑟琪回以笑容向朴秀榮道別。</p>
<p>　　而朴秀榮仍撐著傘站在雨中，目送她們的車駛入車潮，遠遠地、小小的，直到她無法分辨</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>